


Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshots for Baldur's Gate III. Mostly fluff.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Oneshots

Friendship, adventure, the prospect of treasure and wealth…what more could anyone ask for? ‘A hug,’ Aurora thought. It wasn’t much but Aurora had grown used to all the danger. Used to companions that she could depend upon. She even thought of them as friends, although it was certain they did not all feel the same way as her. With that thought in mind, she subconsciously glanced at Lae’zel. Lae’zel leveled a glare at her and Aurora grinned in return. Aurora just wished for some comfort among the danger she constantly faced.

“Aurora,” Gale called, a concerned look on his face. “Could I have a word with you?” 

Aurora turned, walking over to the wizard. “Of course! What do you want to talk about?” She inquired with a tilt of her head. 

“It is of the utmost importance that I—” Gale began but Aurora cut him off.

“Here.” Aurora said lightly, holding out a sword to him by its hilt.

Gale raised his eyebrows at her, although his expression was one of gratitude and appreciation. “How did you know?” 

The half-elf laughed. “Do you usually start a sentence like that?”

Gale looked sheepish and a beat of silence passed between the two. “Thank you, I truly appreciate all you’ve done for me.” He accepted the sword carefully and absorbed the magic within it. 

“No problem.” Aurora said, hesitating. “Gale, could I ask something of you?” 

The wizard blinked in surprise. “Of me? Certainly, I’ll see if I can grant your request.”

“Could I hug you?” Aurora asked uncertainly. Astarion burst out laughing from the trees beside them, and Aurora resisted the urge to lower her head in shame. 

Gale hesitated for a moment before reaching out and hugging her. Aurora sighed in contentment and hugged him back for a brief second before pulling away. Gale’s lips quirked upwards. “What was that about?”

Aurora shrugged. “I just needed a hug and I figured you’d be the most likely to let me.” It was almost the truth. 

Astarion stalked over to them with a mischievous gleam in his red eyes. “Could I hug you?” He asked towards Gale, his tone mocking. 

“Do you always have to be so distasteful?” Shadowheart called from her mediation spot. 

“Astarion, your jealousy is showing.” Wyll chimed in, continuing to sharpen his blades. 

Aurora buried her face in her hands. “Is everyone listening in?” She asked, looking at Gale, embarrassment flushing her face.

“Of course not.” Lae’zel responded sharply. “Some of us actually have things to do.” 

“Well, then how did you know to respond, my dear?” Astarion asked with a smirk.

“Refer to me as such again, rat-lover, and I shall rip out your tongue and gorge—”

“Okay! Let’s get moving everyone. We have a lot of ground to cover.” Aurora interjected before things became violent.

‘Still’, Aurora thought, ‘I still find myself caring for all of them. What a mess I’ve found myself in this time.’ A smile betrayed her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the characters weren't too OOC. Also, I've never used this website before, so forgive me if something went wrong, haha.


End file.
